


Bubbles

by allmyinhibitions



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyinhibitions/pseuds/allmyinhibitions
Summary: Chloe and Nadine take some time after their latest adventure to get some proper rest and relaxation. (short fluffy one-shot)





	Bubbles

Our two favourite treasure hunters had spent four long days roughing it in the Jiangxi province of South East China. They'd returned back to civilisation tired and aching, but with the ornate plates they had gone in search of firmly in hand and, more importantly after a few close calls, still completely intact.

The plates were a particularly beautiful pair and Chloe had slightly resented parting with them, "just _look_ at this intricate engraving, Nadine." She had implored. In the end however, she conceded that the healthy sum they had been promised from the sale held a certain je ne sais quoi about it as well. And anyway, she had found several other smaller trinkets along the way to add to her growing collection.

Just prior to entering their hotel the previous evening, Chloe had spotted a lovely looking pool and spa. Before they'd retired to bed she had talked Nadines ear off, waxing lyrical about how much they were in need of some real R&R. The place wasn't cheap, but much to her own surprise she'd managed to convince Nadine to splash out, pun very much intended.

So that's where Chloe lays now - on one of those tiled jacuzzi like beds they've got arranged in a semi circle, embedded along one side of the pool. Her eyes are closed as she concentrates on the delightful feel of the bubbles on her skin.

The spa is entirely empty and therefore blissfully quiet. 11am on a Tuesday in mid-March is obviously not peak trading for a place like this and Chloe is beyond grateful for it. She lays there for what must be at least half an hour, the warmth of the water and the quiet hum of the jets almost sending her into a meditative doze.

Before she ends up dropping off entirely, she rolls her head lazily to the side and opens one eye. The pool they're in is hardly built for laps but Nadine has managed to find the longest continuous length accross it anyway. "I'll just do a few" she had insisted when Chloe complained they were supposed to be there to relax.

She watches her companion for a few minutes, admiring her silent, graceful strokes. Nadine is, unsurprisingly, just as efficient at swimming as she is at everything else she does - hardly seeming to disturb the water at all as she glides one arm through the surface and then another, making it to one side of the pool and back in no time. As impressive as it is, Chloe is getting a little bored of being left to her own devices.

It takes her mere moments to decide how best to entertain herself, watching as Nadine swims back in her direction. Waiting until she has just passed her, Chloe propells herself forward with both legs against the side of the bed, pushing through the water and landing almost squarely on top of Nadines back.

Within seconds however, Nadine's feet find the pool floor. She twists around and in one smooth motion is cradling Chloe in her arms instead. The speed of her reaction suggests that she was ready and waiting for this exact turn of events, but her expression of mild disapproval at being so rudely interrupted would imply otherwise.

Chloe grins back at her in response. "Well," she glances down at Nadines arms around her and brings her face in closer towards her partner. "Isn't this romantic?" She suggests gleefully.

Nadine's expression softens into a wry smile. "Ja, it is" she agrees, leaning in to meet Chloe. Without warning, she takes a sudden step backward, moving her legs out from beneath them and plunging them both under the water. She holds a wriggling Chloe in her grasp for a few moments before allowing her to pull free and promptly follows her back up to the surface.

"Nadine Ross!" Chloe splutters admonishingly as she pulls her hair out of her face. For her part, Nadine appears to have found it very amusing and approaches Chloe again, moving through the water with a glint in her eye. Chloe backs up cautiously but Nadine gains on her with ease, scooping her back up into her arms against half-hearted protests.

"You're not about to drown me again are you?" Chloe literally pouts at her.

"So melodramatic." Nadine returns with an eye roll, but when Chloe continues to eye her suspiciously, she decides to placate her. "I'm not going to drown you" she deadpans.

This seems sufficient as Chloe settles closer into her hold. The water isn't the slightest bit cold, but being flush up against the heat of Nadine's body is especially pleasant. She winds her arms around Nadines neck, happy to be carried around the pool.

Nadine wades them towards the center, towards a jet of hot air bubbling straight out of the floor. "Ooh, that's nice" Chloe exclaims in surprise, giving a pleasurable shiver as she is backed up into the stream. Nadine grins and pulls her in for a slow kiss. "Mmmm" Chloe hums into her mouth, " _that's_ nicer" she decides as they pull apart.

Several languid kisses later and Nadine is moving them out and away from the floor bubbles. Chloe makes a distressed noise, accompanied by a grabby hands motion back towards the jet, but Nadine angles them towards the beds Chloe had been using earlier. "I want to try out those jacuzzi things you were on before. Are they any good?" She queries.

"They're alright," Chloe nods "if you enjoy tiny angel kisses all over your entire body" she supplies. Nadine gives a delighted chuckle at her hyperbole.

They reach the beds and Nadine deposits Chloe onto one of them before pulling herself up onto the next. As the bubbles hit her shoulders she shuts her eyes, letting out a loud, almost sinful groan. "God that's good" she mutters.

At this, Chloe's eyes go wide. She tilts her head toward Nadine and allows her eyes to wander over the toned form beside her. Momentarily she wonders how much more time they are likely to spend in the pool before retiring to the changing room showers, which she just happened to notice on the way in were easily big enough for two. And had doors. Which lock.

"You were right." Nadine voices, bringing Chloe out of her musings.

"Of course I was," she agrees. "What about this time?"

"This really is relaxing." Nadine elaborates with a deep sigh, eyes still closed.

Chloe gazes contentedly at her partner's calmed features. She really deserves this after all the stress they'd been through the past week. It was a near miracle to see the almost permanently alert woman looking this peaceful. She shifts over and onto the next platform, wrapping an arm around Nadine's middle and resting her head against a readily proffered shoulder.

"Alright love, I suppose the shower can wait for a bit" Chloe mumbles.

"Hmm?" Comes Nadines questioning reply, looping an arm securely around Chloe's back.

"Nothing" Chloe soothes as she begins tracing gentle patterns across Nadine's skin.

A quiet, affirmative "Mm" is Nadine's only response.


End file.
